thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
MikeJ
Mike J is a sexy beast and is the creator of Shameful Sequels. Before that came about, Mike used to post blogs on TGWTG.com as a sock puppet named "The Sock". In this persona, he had a gruff voice and reviewed many different things such as movies and shows like "Denver the Last Dinosaur". After ditching the persona and losing to Bennett The Sage in the first Best of Blogs contest, he reinvented himself as a reviewer of bad sequels. This earned him many Best of Blogs and a spot on the site. As for the sock? Well, eventually the sock puppet has shown up in several videos. Notably the Ask That Guy With the Glasses contest and various episodes of his show. On March 25th, 2018, Mike announced on Twitter that he parted ways with Channel Awesome. He will continue to post reviews on his YouTube channel. Other Projects Mike's other projects include videos where he created a mock history of the United Kingdom and another series where he is just on film. No one can say what else he'll do. He also wrote and directed "NerdQuest", a movie which also starred fellow UK contributors Film Brain and Welshy. It was released on the site in eight parts from Dec. 1-8th, 2014. Specials *A Brief History of Britain: Food (October 9th, 2009) *Mike On Film: Matrix Reloaded (October 10th, 2009) *Yeah (Come On) Music Video (October 18th, 2009) *The 12 Days of Geekmas (December 28th, 2009) *The Angry Video Game Sock (March 18th, 2010) *The Sock Would SO do her (March 20th, 2010) *Top 10 Movie Soundtrack Themes (March 31st, 2010) *My Red Ball Music Video {April 30th, 2010) *iPad review (June 11th, 2010) *Mike Eats...Dog Poo (August 20th, 2010) *A Brief History of Britain: Television (September 1st, 2010) *The Night Before Sockmas (December 24th, 2010) *MikeJ And Guru Larry Bloopers (January 28th, 2011) *Top 5 Movies They Should Never Remake (March 18th, 2011) *MikeJ Ponders the 3D TV (April 6th, 2011) *Top 5 Movies They SHOULD Remake (May 4th, 2011) *English to American (June 10th, 2011) *The BBQ Song (July 27th, 2011) *Waiting for Arkham City (October 11th, 2011) *A Brief History of Britain: Christmas (December 23rd, 2011) *Gaming in Real Life - Resident Evil and Skyrim (May 16th, 2012) *NerdQuest Teaser Trailer (July 28th, 2012) *Garth Marenghi's Darkplace Retrospective (January 23rd. 2013) *NerdQuest Trailer (January 30th, 2013) *Internet Dating and Me Trailer (July 5th, 2013) *The Sock Tries Internet Dating Ep. 1 (November 29th, 2013) *NerdQuest DVD Trailer (January 21st, 2014) *NerdQuest Competition and Trailer 2 (February 5th, 2014) *APPitude: Life After Flappy Birds (March 2nd, 2014) *APPitude: Sonic Dash (March 8th, 2014) *APPitude: A New Addiction (March 15th, 2014) *Noob Attempts - Battlefield 4 (May 1st, 2014) *Noob Attempts - Minecraft Hunger Games 1 (June 7th, 2014) *Boy vs Girl Food Challenges (July 20th, 2014) *Boy vs Girl Challenges (August 9th, 2014) *NerdQuest Coming to Channel Awesome (November 28th, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 1 (December 1st, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 2 (December 2nd, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 3 (December 3rd, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 4 (December 4th, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 5 (December 5th, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 6 (December 6th, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 7 (December 7th, 2014) *NerdQuest Part 8 (December 8th, 2014) *Boy vs Girl Blind Baby Food Challenge (January 8th, 2015) *Boy vs Girl Baby Food Face Off (January 12th, 2015) *Responding to YouTube Comments (January 30th, 2015) *Boys vs Girls Oscars Challenge (February 22nd, 2015) *Boys vs Girls Oscars Challenge Results (February 23rd, 2015) *Responding to YouTube Comments Ep. 2 (March 20th, 2015) *KFC Burrito Review (March 25th, 2015) *Testing Out Life Hacks (April 9th, 2015) *Can the Diablo Cook a Burger? (April 16th, 2015) *Mike vs The Wife at Fantastic Storytelling (May 20th, 2015) *WiiU Review (June 15th, 2015) *Viewer Mystery Box (June 30th, 2015) *Chocolatey Cherry Dump Cake (July 5th, 2015) *Dump Cake Cook Off Round 1 (July 6th, 2015) *Dump Cake Cook Off Round 2 (July 7th, 2015) *Dump Cake Cook Off Round 3 (July 8th, 2015) *Dump Cake Cook Off Round 4 (July 9th, 2015) *Dump Cake Cook Off Final (July 10th, 2015) *Malcolm the Wiggly Worm (July 15th, 2015) *MikeJ Update (July 21st, 2015) *Bag of Crap (July 24th, 2015) *Grace Tries Pickle Lettuce (July 25th, 2015) *Taco Bell UK Review (August 5th, 2015) *Frozen and Star Wars Cereal? (August 12th, 2015) *ZBOX Unboxing (August 14th, 2015) *Vlog and Channel Update (August 20th, 2015) *Boys vs. Girls - Eating Insects (August 24th, 2015) *Sea Monkey FAIL (August 27th, 2015) *Boys vs. Girls - Pucker Butt (September 2nd, 2015) *Fun with MBerry (September 4th, 2015) *Boys vs. Girls - Duel at Alton Towers (September 7th, 2015) *Northern Breakfast!? (September 9th, 2015) *German Fizzy Drinks (September 11th, 2015) *Boys vs. Girls - Arcade Face Off (September 14th, 2015) *English to American 2015 (September 18th, 2015) *Viewer Mystery Box #2 (September 21st, 2015) *U.S. Cereal - Lucky Charms (September 28th, 2015) *U.S. Cereal - Froot Loops (September 29th, 2015) *U.S. Cereal - Trix (September 30th, 2015) *U.S. Cereal - Reese's Puffs (October 1st, 2015) *U.S. Cereal - Apple Jacks (October 2nd, 2015) *Burger King Halloween Whopper Review (October 6th, 2015) *Bush Grub Ant Chocolate (October 10th, 2015) *Tamagotchi FAIL (October 15th, 2015) *Viewer Mystery Box #3 (October 22nd, 2015) *Brother Jeavons is Born (October 23rd, 2015) *Boys vs. Girls - Pumpkin Carving (October 27th, 2015) *Fallout 4 Beer Review (November 10th, 2015) *Reverend Popoff Strikes Again! (November 20th, 2015) *Shaq Soda (November 30th, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 1 (Magik Snow) (December 1st, 2015) *APPitude: Fat Banker (December 2nd, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 2 (Dinosaur Makeup) (December 3rd, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 3 (Humping Alien Babies) (December 5th, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 4 (Microblox Santa) (December 7th, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 5 (Invisible Bilbo) (December 9th, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 6 (Tabletop Basketball) (December 11th, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 7 (USB Dog) (December 13th, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 8 (Stress Ball) (December 15th, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 9 (Slin-Go's) (December 17th, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 10 (Xmas Turds) (December 19th, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 11 (Horse...Thing) (December 21st, 2015) *Mike's Book is FREE! Merry Christmas! (December 22nd, 2015) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 12 (Edible Anus) (December 23rd, 2015) *Christmas Mystery Box (December 24th, 2015) *Puppy Plays with Cat's Meow (March 23rd, 2016) *Ideal Home Show Goodybag 2016 (April 20th, 2016) *British People Drink Tea (April 22nd, 2016) *British People Drink Tea Part 2 (April 27th, 2016) *Terrifying Lego Baby (April 29th, 2016) *Channel Update Vlogs (June 24th, 2016) *Screwing Around With Ditty (June 25th, 2016) *Awful Ghostbusters Candy (July 11th, 2016) *Ghostbusters was Better than the Original?! (July 13th, 2016) *Patreon Q&A (September 9th, 2016) *Confessions of a YouTube Superstar (October 7th, 2016) *Japanese Sweets Fail (October 13th, 2016) *Infinity Crate Unboxing (November 4th, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 1 (Inflatable Lightsaber) (December 2nd, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 2 (Fart Whistle) (December 4th, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 3 (Metal DIY Model Car) (December 6th, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 4 (Chinese Finger Trap) (December 8th, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 5 (Sticky Creepy Crawly) (December 10th, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 6 (Flying Glider) (December 12th, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 7 (Satan's Spawn) (December 14th, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 8 (Mini Bowling) (December 16th, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 9 (Flick-A-Chicken) (December 18th, 2016) *Coaster Crate Unboxing (December 19th, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 10 (Reindeer Poop) (December 20th, 2016) *Vantrue Dashcam Review (December 21st, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 11 (Mini Slinky) (December 22nd, 2016) *Wootbox Unboxing (December 23rd, 2016) *12 Days of Crapmas - Day 12 (2 Foot Gummy Worm) (December 24th, 2016) *Where the hell is Shameful Sequels? (May 28th, 2017) *Teaching a Cat to Use a Human Toilet (June 16th, 2017) *Clickbait: Why Millennials Aren't Buying Homes (June 21st, 2017) *Justice League Trailer Reaction Reaction (July 28th, 2017) *Service is Selling (and Selling is Service) (September 20th, 2017) *Unboxing Alien Covenant A-Box (March 10th, 2018) Links MikeJ at Channel Awesome MikeJ on YouTube MikeJ on Patreon Category:Content Category:Main Contributors Category:TGWTG